Memorabilia
by Lioner15
Summary: As snow fell slowly down, one dark night, Ciel Phantomhive unearthed something...


** Picture isn't mine, I just edited it. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Memorabilia<strong>

Ciel sat at his window, staring outside. The world was covered in white on this day, just like it had been the day before, and the day before that one. The sun had set almost an hour ago, and now the only thing that illuminated the Earl's study were two wax candles. _It really is rather boring if you look at the world in this angle…_The young Earl pondered to himself. _Tedious and repetitive…Never seeming to speed up or slow down…how different it becomes once you involve the vulgar creatures known as humans… _

"Young Master…?"

Ciel turned his head towards the sound of his butler, Sebastian, and looked at him with a tired-looking expression. "What do you want? I did not call you."

"I am aware of that, Young Master." Sebastian said, trying his best to not think of how bratty the young master had been lately. _First he orders cake before afternoon tea, then he refuses to have dance lessons, and now a snarky attitude. _The dark butler thought to himself. _Honestly, his soul better be worth all this trouble. _"I came to give you something. Bard found it while digging throughout the attic."

"What was Bard doing in the attic anyways?" Ciel murmured, resting his head onto his hand in a lackluster fashion. "Shouldn't he be in the kitchen? Don't tell me he burned it down again…"

"No need to worry Young Master, I kept him from burning anything this night." Sebastian replied with a small smile. "I sent him up there because of a disturbance. Apparently a bat found a slip in the roof and decided to take lodgings here. I concluded it must've been from the cold. In case you were worried over it, I have fixed the problem in the roofing. Bard exterminated the mentioned pest rather quickly, and found something I believe you'll find interesting…"

"Well what are you delaying for? Give me the thing." The boy commanded, keeping his face as expressionless as a statue.

"I'm afraid that I cannot. You see, the object of interest is rather large, so I cannot transport it here." The black-clad butler stated, his face turning stone cold, just as his master's had.

"Then take me there." Ciel responded, rising from his large office chair and facing the rather tall servant.

Sebastian nodded at the request and began leading Ciel down the dark chambers of the mansion. The manor had silenced from much activity a while ago, and now only the sound of master and butler shoes pierced the quiet darkness.

Soon the two arrived at black stairs, which they descended. Sebastian noticed Ciel's footsteps pick up pace as they approached. He held his tongue however, as it would've been rude to say anything. After all, as a Phantomhive butler, he could never be rude. He had to be perfect, in every way possible.

Sebastian opened the door to the barely used attic and Ciel stepped inside without another word. All seemed in order. The old teacups and expensive silverware were tucked away in display cases, the tables used for parties were aligned against the wall, and no spider webs of any kind were anywhere. "Where is this thing you spoke about?" He asked, getting impatient.

"Here, Young Master…"

Ciel turned his head, and there it was. A large portrait of Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive, the previous Earls, as well as Ciel's parents were holding a small bundle, standing with a Christmas tree behind the happy couple. As Ciel took his eyes off his deceased parents, he studied the white bundle more closely. In it was…a baby. A small newborn with a small tuff of midnight blue hair.

"This is…"

"Indeed. This portrait was painted on Christmas Eve, 1875…your first Christmas, Young Master…" Sebastian said, a small almost unnoticeable smirk.

Ciel stared at the large picture before finally turning his head to the ground. "I don't want it….Those two people holding the baby…I can't stand seeing them, even in paint form…"

The black butler tilted his head. "But, my lord, with Christmas so near, why not put it up, just for the holidays?"

"I said no!"

Sebastian's eyes widened at the obvious spiteful tone. "My lord, calm down. What shall I do with the portrait then?"

"Burn it…I never want to see it again!" And with that, the twelve-year old stormed back down the old wooded stairs, descending into darkness. While going down, he felt small drops of tears gather at the edge of his eyes. "Mum…Dad…I'm sorry…I just….I'm sorry…"

Back in the barely-lit attic, Sebastian stood there, his red eyes focused on the painting he'd been told to dispose of. "Ah, Young Master," He mumbled, his words barely able to be heard by humans. "You may pretend to be it, but you are not an adult. You are just a small child, one who is still learning who he is…You are delectable, and I cannot wait to devour your soul…"


End file.
